


Lace and Satin

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Switch Gabriel (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley invite Gabriel over for a date. And they have a special dress requirement





	Lace and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, time to write a cute fic about heaven memories and shit  
My dumb monkey brain: _L_i_n_g_e_r_i_e 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! I love and appreciate each and every one of you, yes that includes you!!! Y'all the best and make writing this so much fun <3 <3 <3

They had never really made an appointment before. It couldn’t really be called an appointment, Gabriel figured, but it was the closest word he could come to. Usually, if they had something they wanted to do, Crowley and Aziraphale would wait until Gabriel was able to get away. This time, however, they had told him exactly when to show up. And he knew better than to miss it.

Gabriel could hear them talking softly on the other side of the bedroom door. He took a steadying breath. He hadn’t known what to expect. But listening to the two of them giggling in there gave him a hint of an idea and he had to take a moment to prepare himself before going in. 

He reached for the doorknob and stopped. What if they weren’t ready yet? Was he early? He decided to knock first, just to be safe.

There was a shuffling, a few more hushed giggles (mostly Aziraphale) and then a moment of silence.

“Come in,” Aziraphale called out. 

Gabriel tried to prepare himself for what would be on the other side of that door and walked in. His mouth fell open. He was certain nothing would prepare him for what he saw. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting on the edge of the bed, not unusual. What was unusual was the clothes they were wearing. Although clothes aren’t exactly what he would call them.

Aziraphale was wearing a light blue baby doll lingerie top. A darker blue strip covered his chest, the lighter, breezier color flowing down over his curves, ending in a lace, flower pattern at his thighs. Through the see-through middle, Gabriel could see a darker pair of panties that Aziraphale was wearing, decorated in a similar flower lace and struggling against Aziraphale’s already erect penis.

Crowley, surprisingly, wore something a little less revealing. It was a satin gown. Black. With thin red straps and a red band decorating the bottom which rested loose against his thighs. 

“Well?” Aziraphale asked, crossing his legs and leaning back a bit, the lace of his top drawing up to his hips. “What do you think?”

Gabriel wasn’t sure what he thought. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of thinking at that moment. He wasn’t even sure he was still breathing. What should he be thinking?

Crowley chuckled and leaned over, head resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder, eyes wandering down Gabriel’s body, zeroing in on his groin. “I think he likes it.”

Aziraphale smiled, holding a hand out. “Come here, dear.”

Gabriel moved forward, not sure if he was actually walking or just willing himself to move. Aziraphale placed his hand on Gabriel’s waist, shifting forward a bit to look up at him.

“Do you like it?” he asked. “We can change if you want.”

“Yes,” Gabriel breathed out. “I mean, no. I mean, uh…” Gabriel looked down at him, at the way the blue lace rested against the softness of his curves. “You look beautiful.” He glanced over at Crowley, who’s eyes were heavy and yellow, and who’s long body seemed even longer under the gown. “Both of you.”

Crowley smirked and leaned forward, reaching a hand out to palm against Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel sucked a breath in, the pressure there uncomfortable without friction. 

Aziraphale shook his head and nudged Crowley to the side. He stood up, holding onto Gabriel’s waist to pull himself up. Gabriel backed up a bit but Aziraphale matched his step, keeping their bodies pressed together. 

“I so hoped you would like it,” he said, soft smile on his plump lips. He blushed a bit. “I felt a little silly suggesting itm but Crowley said you’d like it.”

Gabriel nodded. “I like it. Really.”

Aziraphale smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Gabriel closed his eyes, certain that looking at the two of them like that for too long would cause permanent damage to his brain. He tasted strawberry on Aziraphale’s lips, guessed that was why they had looked so shiny. He grabbed Aziraphale’s waist, hands sliding involuntarily back until he was cupping his ass. Without thinking, fingers pulled up at the fabric until they were brushing against the lace of Aziraphale’s panties.

Aziraphale sighed into the kiss, pulling their bodies together even more. Crowley crawled off the bed, moving to stand behind Aziraphale. He grabbed his thighs, fingers digging in tight. He craned his neck down, places soft, feather light kisses over the back of Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale chuckled and pulled back. “So handsy tonight, dear,” he said as Crowley’s hands moved up pressing firm against the front of his thighs. 

“Can’t help it,” Crowley said. He bit down gently. “You do things to me, angel.”

“Well, allow me to do more.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s arms and stepped back from Gabriel’s embrace. He pulled Crowley around before him, swapping their positions, and pulled his arms tight behind. “Just until you learn to wait your turn,” he said, slick smile on his face as he tied Crowley’s wrists together with a long, red ribbon.

Gabriel reached out, grabbing a hold of Crowley’s waist. The silk felt as good as he had thought it would. It slid under his skin, pulling up a bit on Crowley’s legs. Gabriel glanced down, mind wandering over the possibilities of what he was wearing under the gown, if anything. 

His eyes wandered back up Crowley’s body, to the curves and edges of his neck, accentuated by the curved line of the gown. Gabriel figured he needed to stop thinking before things got out of hand. His brain and his body had fighting this whole time, trying to maintain composure despite the pure magnetic pull he had towards them. 

He let his body take over, pulling Crowley forward and pressing his lips against the side of his neck. Crowley chuckled, pressing his body closer, tilting his head so Gabriel could get more skin under his lips. 

Gabriel tightened his hold on Crowley’s hips, loving the way he could feel the bones there. Crowley squirmed against him, arms pulling apart but unable to remove the binds holding him. Gabriel’s teeth brushed against his skin and Crowley moaned. Gabriel bit down softly, Crowley stepping forward into his hold even though there was no space there to go. Gabriel breathed deep, Crowley’s scent in his nose, and opened his mouth to bite down hard.

Then his brain finally restarted and he pulled away, stepping back. Crowley, eyes closed, fell forward, face squishing against Gabriel’s chest.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, grabbing Crowley’s elbows and steadying him.

Crowley shook his head, blinking. “What just happened?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly, stepping up to them. He took Crowley from Gabriel’s arms, hugging him close.

“I lost control for a moment,” Gabriel said, looking away. “It won’t happen again.”

“Oh please let it happen again,” Crowley said. He leaned forward, held back by Aziraphale’s arms. 

Gabriel shook his head. “I could have hurt you. I won’t let that happen.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you. I like it!”

“You know,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve been thinking.” He brought one hand up to run through Crowley’s hair. “Perhaps now is as good a time as any to set up a safeword.” He kissed Crowley’s cheek.

“A safeword?” Crowley asked. The two of them had never needed it. After all, six thousand years together meant you got to know someone pretty well. However, they had only been doing this with Gabriel for roughly six months. It made sense he was still tentative. 

“What is that?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s a word that we all agree on. And if someone says it it means they’re hurt or uncomfortable and we stop. Otherwise you can rest assured that everything is fine.” Aziraphale smiled. 

Gabriel nodded slowly. “That could work.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s shoulder. “Now we just need to decide on a word.”

“Enchilada,” Crowley said.

“Enchilada?” Aziraphale asked, one eyebrow rising. 

“First word that came to mind,” Crowley said. He pulled against Aziraphale’s hold. “Now let’s go.”

Aziraphale chuckled and spun around, shoving Crowley to the bed. Crowley flopped over, struggling to sit up with his hands still tied together. 

“Do be patient, darling,” Aziraphale said, stepping back up to Gabriel. “It is a virtue, you know.”

“It’s not one of my mine,” Crowley mumbled, resigning to lay back on the bed.

Aziraphale shook his head, small smile on his face. He grabbed the edges of Gabriel’s jacket and looked him up and down. Gabriel flushed under the gaze. 

Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss him, fingers expertly removing the buttons of his jacket. Gabriel nodded, letting Aziraphale undress him as he dragged his fingers over Aziraphale’s top, tracing over the lace flowers that decorated his stomach and legs. 

Once he was done, Aziraphale stepped away, looking over his handiwork. “My, my,” he said, sighing softly. “So handsome.”

Gabriel flushed again. He hated the way Aziraphale’s words affected him. It was like everything he said was water and Gabriel was forever thirsty. 

“He’s a bit under dressed,” Crowley said, getting himself up to a sitting position. 

Aziraphale hummed and looked Gabriel over. “What do you say, dear? Interested in dressing up a bit?”

“Would you like that?” Gabriel asked. He did feel a bit naked in the room with the two of them dressed up so pretty.

“I think I would,” Aziraphale said. He flicked his wrist and held a piece of clothing out to Gabriel.

It was a lace flower pattern, much like Aziraphale’s. Only it was a deep purple, and instead of a top or panties, it seemed to be a type of boxer. Gabriel took it, looking at Aziraphale’s expectant look. He slipped it on. 

It was strange. There was a hole in the front where his dick fit through, Aziraphale reaching in and pulling it out for him. Gabriel looked over his shoulder, glancing down at his ass where there was another hole. He raised an eyebrow. Was he supposed to have a second dick for that one?

“Fuck that’s hot.” Crowley clambered off the bed, falling to his knees and shuffling over. 

“Crowley, honestly,” Aziraphale said as Crowley wiggled his way between them.

Crowley ignored him, taking Gabriel into his mouth, moaning around it. Gabriel jumped back, a little surprised, but Crowley leaned forward, keeping up. Aziraphale chuckled and stepped up next to them, one hand on Gabriel’s back, the other coming to rest on Crowley’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair and controlling the pace. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. Then he started thinking again.

“Aziraphale, how can Crowley say the word if he can’t speak?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and sunk down further, Gabriel’s dick sliding down his throat. 

Aziraphale rubbed Gabriel’s back. “You’ll just have to trust me for now that he’s okay.”

Gabriel nodded, mainly because he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to hurt Crowley, but he loved the way he was moving, up and down in slow motions, tongue stuck to the bottom of Gabriel’s dick, providing much needed friction. And watching Aziraphale’s fingers wrap up in Crowley’s hair, pushing and pulling him, controlling the situation, was more than Gabriel could ever ask for. 

Crowley pushed back a bit and Aziraphale's fingers loosened, turning from a grab to a pet as Crowley pulled off, the cold air chilling Gabriel’s dick. Crowley coughed a bit and then looked up at Aziraphale. “Can I have my hands back now?”

Aziraphale tilted his head and brought his hand down from Crowley’s hair, cupping his chin. “Do you promise to behave?”

Crowley nodded enthusiastically. Aziraphale nodded back and Crowley hopped up to his feet. Aziraphale reached over and removed the ribbon. Then he hummed and smiled, reaching up to tie it loosely around Crowley’s neck. He looked at it and nodded. 

Crowley smirked and jumped forward, grabbing Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him forward and pressing hard kisses to his lips. 

Aziraphale laughed against the kisses, turning his head so that Crowley’s onslaught landed on his cheek and neck instead. “Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed out. 

Crowley moved his hands down to Aziraphale’s ass. “You’re so beautiful, angel,” he said, kisses slowing down but not losing their force. 

Gabriel shuffled a bit, feeling sort of like he didn’t belong here. It had been a while since that had happened, and he tried not to dwell on it too much. 

Aziraphale caught Gabriel’s look and held his hand out. Gabriel took it, letting Aziraphale pull him over. Crowley glanced at him and pressed one more hard kiss to Aziraphale’s neck before he turned around, arms wrapping around Gabriel, pulling himself up more than pulling Gabriel down so they could kiss.

Gabriel stumbled a bit at the new weight added to his front and grabbed Crowley’s waist to balance himself. He kissed him back, as best as he could, but it was hard with how often Crowley was moving. His lips and tongues never seemed to stop, barely giving Gabriel a moment to adjust before moving.

Crowley pulled up, his body rising and his legs moving to wrap around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel stepped back to overcompensate for the movement. Crowley rubbed their groins together. Gabriel could feel Crowley’s erection. It was definitely held back behind something, but he still couldn’t figure out what.

“Fuck,” Crowley said, pulling away for a breath. Gabriel’s head was swimming. His hands had moved to Crowley’s ass, holding him up and close. Crowley looked him in the eyes. “I really need you to fuck me now.”

Gabriel couldn’t speak so he just nodded. He held Crowley up with one arm, reaching his free hand up under the gown. Crowley was wearing panties similar to Aziraphale’s only satin and silky. 

“Here you are,” Aziraphale said, holding up a bottle of lube. 

Gabriel held his hand out as Crowley leaned forward, busying his hungry mouth with Gabriel’s neck. Aziraphale poured a bit onto his fingers and Gabriel spread it about, reaching back under the gown. Crowley stilled, moaning as Gabriel slid his finger under the edge of the panties, rubbing the lube against Crowley’s hole. 

Crowley leaned his head back as Gabriel slipped a finger in. Gabriel adjusted his grip, making sure he had a secure hold on Crowley so he wouldn’t fall. He added a second finger.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Crowley breathed. He moved his hips a bit, trying to get more friction, but it was hard in their current position. “Bed,” he said. 

“No,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at him. Aziraphale smiled. “Keep doing it like this. If that’s what you want, of course.”

Gabriel really didn’t know what he wanted above getting Crowley’s ass on his dick. What he did know was that Crowley wanted him on the bed, and Aziraphale wanted him standing. He really wasn’t comfortable being the swing vote. 

Crowley groaned and leaned back, releasing his grip on Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel startled, pulling his fingers out to catch him from falling. Aziraphale rushed forward, grabbing Crowley’s arms. 

“Really, my dear,” he chided. “There’s no need to be so dramatic.”

Crowley pressed back against him and Aziraphale adjusted so his arms were hooked under him, holding him up. 

“Please,” Crowley said. “Just fuck me, please.”

Gabriel was more than happy to oblige. It was a lot easier with Aziraphale holding Crowley’s torso up. Gabriel flipped the gown up, revealing the red satin panties underneath. The front of them were drenched with Crowley’s precum. Gabriel didn’t think he had done all that much but clearly Crowley was enjoying himself. 

Gabriel grabbed a bony hip with one hand and lubed up his dick with the other. Crowley hissed as Gabriel slid the back of the panties to the side, pressing himself into Crowley with one long, slow thrust. 

“So wonderful, my dears,” Aziraphale whispered as Gabriel started to move. Crowley whimpered and Gabriel turned his attention from Crowley’s stomach to Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale smiled. “You both look quite lovely now, you know. So beautiful for me.”

Gabriel felt something strange and hot pool in his stomach. He poured that sensation into Crowley, grabbing him with both hands and pushing in hard and fast. 

“You know,” Aziraphale continued. “You really do quite a good job of it, too. Fucking him like that.”

Crowley let out a garbled moan at the utterance of the word fuck coming from Aziraphale’s lips. Gabriel was too busy fighting the warm sensation spreading through his body to truly notice it. 

“I think I shall like to have you now,” Aziraphale said, smile turning sly. “If you’d like.”

“No,” Crowley whined. 

“You’ve had your turn,” Aziraphale said, shaking his head. 

Gabriel watched Crowley’s face. Once again stuck in the middle. He started to pull out slowly, waiting to hear that word from Crowley. He didn’t say anything so Gabriel pulled all the way out, a little bit upset they had stopped. 

Crowley uncrossed his ankles, legs falling away from Gabriel’s body. Aziraphale chuckled and held him up. “Thank you, darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Crowley grumbled and slumped over to the bed, falling on his back and pressing a palm against his groin. 

Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s hand and led him over. “On your back, please,” he said. 

Gabriel nodded and crawled onto the bed, laying down next to Crowley. He was a little amazed at himself for how easily he followed Aziraphale’s instructions. 

“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale crawled onto the bed after him, pushing his legs apart gently so he could kneel between them. He grabbed the lube and rubbed some on his fingers. 

Crowley shuffled closer, placing his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel leaned his own head against Crowley’s as Aziraphale reached down, one finger gently prodding against his hole. So that’s what the second opening was for. 

Aziraphale’s finger slid in. Gabriel closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Aziraphale’s finger in his ass and Crowley’s breath on his neck. A second finger slipped in, Aziraphale curling them so he could rub against Gabriel’s prostate. (And Gabriel cursed himself for forgetting to do that with Crowley).

“You look so lovely, dear,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel's eyes blinked open, a little surprised to find that Aziraphale was looking at him. Aziraphale hummed, free hand running up and down Gabriel’s thigh. “So lovely just for us.”

Gabriel let out a croak of a moan, wondering himself why he had made such a noise. He sounded an awful lot like Crowley. 

Aziraphale chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out, lubing up his dick, panties pushed down around his balls. “Are you alright with this?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Yes. Very much so.”

“So good for me,” Aziraphale said. He grabbed Gabriel’s thighs, pressing them against his body so his ass was off the mattress a bit. Gabriel helped, adjusting himself so Aziraphale had better access. One of Aziraphale’s hands rubbed over the lace of Gabriel’s lingerie, pressing flower patterns against his skin. His other hand guided him in, moving so slowly that Gabriel was almost certain he had stopped a few times.

But then Aziraphale was all the way in and Gabriel couldn't suppress a moan. He felt full, in a way he didn’t even know he was empty. Aziraphale grabbed his thighs, holding his legs against him and pulled out, only to push back in, all so very slow. 

“I love to look at you, you know,” he said. Gabriel screwed his eyes shut, unable to listen to Aziraphale’s words and watch the mesmerizing fabric move against his body with every motion. “You’ve come so far. I’m quite proud.”

Crowley hummed in agreement. “Fuck it,” he said. He scampered up, swinging a leg over Gabriel and sitting on him, facing Aziraphale. He reached back around, not even bothering with lube, just grabbing Gabriel’s dick and pushing the underwear aside so he could sit down on it. 

Gabriel groaned in tune with Crowley. His eyes snapped open, watching as Crowley bounced on him. He reached forward, pushing the material of the gown up, watching it rise over Crowley’s ass. One cheek was still covered by the panties but the other was bare and open, slamming down against Gabriel’s hips as he rode him. 

It was all too much. Every movement either pushed him further into Crowley or further against Aziraphale. The lace of Aziraphale’s outfit scratched and itched in all the right ways against his legs and ass while the silk of Crowley’s gown slid across the skin of his stomach and groin. There was too much going on and it was taking all of Gabriel’s attention to keep himself from spilling over. 

Not until they’re done, he kept telling himself. Not until they’re-

“I can’t believe I’m so lucky,” Aziraphale said, “As to have two such perfect beings before me.”

That was it. Gabriel couldn’t hold back anymore, releasing deep into Crowley, moaning as he came. Crowley was right there after him, spilling out against his panties and gown. Aziraphale pumped into Gabriel a few more times before he pulled out, rubbing himself until he was coming all over the two of them. 

“Dreadfully sorry,” he said, pulling a cloth out of thin air and cleaning them off. 

Gabriel relaxed into the mattress, his muscles feeling very heavy, his eyes falling close.

“I think we wore him out,” Crowley said, chuckling as he climbed off Gabriel.

“I’m glad it went so well,” Aziraphale said. He laid down next to Gabriel, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you for indulging us, my dear.”

“Anytime,” Gabriel mumbled, still trying to convince himself he wasn’t that tired.

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and snuggled up to his side, lace pressing against his skin. Crowley curled up on his other side, satin smoothing across his body. He never stood a chance.


End file.
